


It's Tradition

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: Take my hand--Take My Whole life too [41]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And hopefully in a couple of years, they might revisit the bridge, and their lock would still be hooked to that fence."</p><p>Mickey and Ian put their padlock onto the famous Bridge in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something;)
> 
> I'm working on a couple of prompts at the moment - and should be posting one a day - so, try and be excited:)

“Jesus Christ.” Mickey muttered, irritated, as Ian scribbled their names against the padlock, the marker pen almost running out at the last letter.

“What?” Ian looks up, grinning at his master piece, ready to lock it against the rail.

Mickey glared in his direction, nearing closer to catch a little heat, curling his arms around himself. It was their own fault. They were the ones who decided it was a _great_ idea to go to Paris in the middle of winter. Ian had directed him to the bridge, _the_ bridge. “What the fuck are we even doing?”

Ian beams, finally finishing off his writing. Stepping up, he unlocks the padlock. “We are declaring our love, Mick, showing how far we've fucking come over the past year.” He waves the gold pad before Mickey's face, smirking as he takes a grip of the hem of Mickey's coat.

The older boy let himself be led towards the narrow fence across the bridge, filled with padlocks like bees inside of beehive. He already knew about this place. The fence that would be a public fixture of any relationship. The place that couples united and felt closer as they locked their padlock against the metal fence. Mickey didn't get it. “ _Why_ exactly?”

“It's tradition.”

Mickey scoffs, hovering at the side of Ian as he located a spot they could lock it to. “Yeah, says who?”

Shoving the key into Mickey's chest, Ian grunts, hand still holding the padlock against the fence. “Me. Now shut up and fucking lock it.” He watches as Mickey hesitates, gruffly walking forward and directing the key into the lock.

“Still don't fucking get it.” Mickey blurts, struggling to push at the key. When it finally gets in, he turns it, locking the padlock fully to the fence. When finished, Ian slips his hand over his hand, both of them chucking the key over the edge of the bridge.Ian steps back, his breath white against the cold air, he pulls Mickey before him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I don't give a shit. We did it.”

Mickey relaxes into the touch, his chest finally warming under the lean hands of the man he couldn't stop smiling about. (even if he was a corny fuck who liked these shitty things). They both look towards their lock, brand new against the old that had most-likely been there for a good couple of years.

“I love you.” Ian whispers in his ear, breath hot against his skin, eyes gazing back at the lock with affection.

Turning in the hold, Mickey places a chaste, soft kiss against Ian's lips. “I know.”

And hopefully in a couple of years, they might revisit the bridge, and their lock would still be hooked to that fence. Just as they were hooked to eachother.

 


End file.
